Mickey's skateboard
by Maya33
Summary: Donnie makes a skateboard for Mickey by the Utron technology and Mickey as usual he does someething that only Mickey would do.......


"Whuuuuuhu" Mickey cheered as he was flying on the gravitational skateboard Donnie made for him by the Utron technology.

Donnie ducked his head again "Mickey stop hovering above my head" Donnie said with a laser in his hand, he was _trying_ to work on a new project.

But Mickey paid no attention and he continued annoying his brother.

Donnie avoided another hit from Mickey but he accidentally dropped the laser on his new invention and it exploded in his face. And purple paint was thrown at Donnie's face.

"My invention!" Donnie exclaimed at the remaining parts of whatever that was left from his invention.

Than in a tiny reflection from the water which lead to the lake, he saw his face and he shouted "My face!" and he continued "All I need is a tomato on my nose if I had one and than I'll really look like a clown"

A loud chuckle was heard from Mickey. "Here's an apple instead clown-head, the gardener was out of tomatoes" he said sarcastically through chuckles as he handed Donnie the apple and he continued "Bright side at least the paint matches your mask" and another chuckle was heard.

"Mickey, if you don't go away I'm gonna dismantle that skateboard" Donnie said as he threw the apple on the floor and held a screw driver in his hand to scare away Mickey.

Mickey's eyes widened in shock and he assured his brother "Okay, I'm leaving" and he flew as fast as he could away from Donnie.

* * *

April was holding some dishes in her hands and she noticed that everyone was busy doing something. Ralph was punching his punching bag, Leo was meditating in the middle of some candles, Casey was fixing the turtle vehicle, Donnie was trying to re-do his invention and Mickey was flying on his new skateboard. April was about to go clean the dishes when... (April's at the turtle layer because her apartment was just blown up by the shredder)

* * *

As Mickey was flying away from Donnie he was flying straight at Ralph and he couldn't find the breaks. "The breaks! Where are the breaks?" Mickey yelled.

Ralph was about to turn his head when Mickey's skateboard hit him hard on the back of his head. Ralph couldn't find his balance and he was toppled over on his punching bag but it bounced back and it sent Ralph flying at April. April let go her hold on the dishes and they fell, along with some other useless inventions made by Donnie which were carelessly thrown on the floor in a pile.

Ralph and April were competely concealed by the dishes and the inventions which fell ontop of them.

Mickey laughed really hard while trying to stop the skateboard to take another look at Ralph and April.

But Ralph quickly jumped to his feet angrily "I'm gonna get you bone-head" he said while chasing after Mickey. Ralph's usual temper was obviously kicking in.

April couldn't budge under the pile of broken dishes and inventions and she said almost pleadingly "Could someone please, get these things off of me!"

* * *

Leo was meditating quietly but that soon ended when he heard Mickey's laughing and Ralph's angry yells. Leo cracked one eye open to see what was going on.

And he saw Mickey trying to avoid Ralph and he didn't notice he was flying in Leo. Leo tried to get up but it was too late.

Mickey's skateboard had already hit his shell and made him fall on one of the candles. "Owwwwwwwww" Leo screamed as he jumped in pain from the candle and he fell on the ground on his butt which made him scream even louder "Owwwwwwwwww" and he continued sarcastically "Great, a week without sitting. Perfect" Than he ran after Mickey.

* * *

Casey was under the turtle vehicle to fix it when he heard a few chuckles from Mickey and he thought to himself _'Maybe something funny is going on out there. I better go check it out, anything is better than being stuck down here fixing this thing for hours'_ and as he was pulling himself out from the machine he heard Leo screaming in pain and without thinking he pulled his head up and he hit his head hard "Ouch" and that's when he saw Mickey flying on a skateboard, Ralph was chasing after him with clenched fists and Leo was running after them while rubbing his butt.

"I think i hit my head harder than i thought" Casey said as he rubbed his head while looking at his hand to see if there's any blood on it.

* * *

Mickey was flying back to Donnie to ask him how to stop the skateboard but Ralph had already jumped on the skateboard and he held on by his hands.

"Now you're gonna get it Mickey" Ralph said furiously.

But they came to a huge halt. Ralph didn't expect that to happen so his grip soon loosened on the skateboard and he was thrown in the lake-water.

"So those are the breaks" Mickey said as he pulled his foot from three green buttons. Than he looked away from the buttons and at Ralph which sent him in uncontrollable laughter.

But Mickey wasn't the only one laughing Donnie and Leo where laughing too at the sight of Ralph being dumped into the freezing water.

"Great just what i needed, a bath" Ralph said sarcastically more to himself than to the others.

"Hey Ralph, how's the water down there?" MIckey tried to make out through laughs.

"Don't think I'm not going to kick your butt after this" Ralph assured Mickey through gritted teeth.

"Hey, where's April?" Donnie asked his brothers.

* * *

"Anyone?" April begged again.


End file.
